


But I Need To Know You’re Okay

by Jen425



Series: And The Virus Of Our Word Is Thus Survived [4]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Grief/Mourning, M/M, takes place between the final battle and the press conference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Emu doesn’t come into work.Kiriya notices, though he doesn’t react immediately. There’s many reasons it could be, and who knows, maybe he called in sick.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Series: And The Virus Of Our Word Is Thus Survived [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	But I Need To Know You’re Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meitaroangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meitaroangst/gifts).



> Written for my one year friendversary with my best friend Scarlett. I love you Scar!

Emu doesn’t come into work.

Kiriya notices, though he doesn’t react immediately. There’s many reasons it could be, and who knows, maybe he called in sick.

Except that, when he asks around, he finds that untrue.

But then… why?

Kiriya ends up too distracted from his work considering that why. Considering Hojo Emu, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, his Ace.

The man who for the past week had slowly shut down as the end had caught up to him. Kiriya’s missed half of it, but he knows the past year has been hell on Emu.

So at the end of the day, he teleports to Emu’s apartment (he’s never been there officially, but it showed up while… investigating), and he knocks, and he waits.

To his great relief, Emu answers. In the same outfit as yesterday and with the most empty face (in the sad way, not the dangerous way) Kiriya has ever seen.

“Kiriya…”

Kiriya waves.

“Hey Ace,” he says. “Mind if I come in?”

He might have actually waited for an answer if Emu didn’t look so empty. Unfortunately, the other did, and somehow, Kiriya is fairly sure he’s the nicest option in their group. Kiriya pushes past Emu, though he keeps his hands around Emu’s.

(Emu’s are shaking.)

The place is a mess, the kind which takes months of things piling up. This isn’t surprising, considering the hectic year. Nonetheless, Kiriya whistles.

“You need some help around here?” Kiriya asks.

“It’s fine,” Emu says. “I’ve been cleaning up… some.”

Kiriya takes in his still sleep mussed hair and unchanged clothes. He really doubts Emu has left his bed for little more than to eat one of those instant ramens on the counter. There’s a reason they say you can’t con a conman, and this is kind of a prime example.

“You didn’t call into work today,” Kiriya says, instead. He doubts it’ll help to call Emu out when he’s so clearly depressing. Kiriya’s just impressed it took him a week to break down, after… everything. Emu blinks.

“Oh,” he says. “I’m sorry, I probably worried everyone. They called someone in for me, right?”

“It took them a bit,” Kiriya says. “But yes. Ace…”

“I’m fine, Kiriya,” Emu says, unconvincingly. “I was just… having a hard day. I promise.”

“You gonna lie to the biggest liar you know?” Kiriya questions, getting back into Emu’s space and enjoying the way Emu leans in despite himself. “How are you, really.”

Emu looks away.

“Kiriya, please,” he says. “I don’t want to think about it.”

Kiriya places a hand on Emu’s cheek, raising his other in surrender.

“Hey, no problem,” he says. “I’m just worried about you, is all. We need our Ace in tip top sha—”

Emu kisses him. Kiriya leans into it on instinct… and then he pulls away.

“I’m going to pretend that didn’t happen,” he says. “Because you clearly are not in a state where it should.”

“Kiriya…” Emu says before trailing off.

“What I am going to do,” Kiriya says. “Is make sure you get some sleep, because I don’t think you’ve had any all week, and clean up your place, so you don’t look more dead than me. Then… we’ll talk.”

“Th-thank you,” Emu says. “I mean it.”

Kiriya smiles, weaving them both through the maze to Emu’s bed.

“Wait,” Emu says, before Kiriya can get up. “Can you stay? I don’t… want to be alone right now.”

Kiriya smiles. That he can do without worrying how Emu will feel later.

“Of course,” he says. “We can talk after you sleep, too. I’ll still be here.”

Emu nods.

“Thank you, Kiriya,” he says. “I mean it.”

Kiriya climbs under the covers next to Emu, pulling the other gently to his chest.

“You’re welcome,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
